


QT's Uses

by PaperFox19



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: M/M, Machines, Milking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dandy may not act as if he values QT but oh, he does, the little robot has some fascinating uses.
Relationships: QT/Dandy (Space Dandy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	QT's Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic repost

QT’s Uses

Dandy may not act as if he values QT but oh, he does, the little robot has some fascinating uses.

-x-

Meow often teases QT, saying that Dandy rarely treats him well, as if he doesn’t even value him. “It may not look it but Dandy does value me, you just won’t see it.” With that said, the robot zipped off to find said alien hunter.

Dandy was lounging around in his underwear. He lifted his head up when he heard the familiar sound of QT’s wheels, his lips curved into a smile. “Hey Dandy,” his robot greeted, "Relaxing I see."

“Sup QT,” even now he feels his blood rushing south, his manhood pushing against the confines of his underwear. His hard flesh rubbing against the fabric as it seeked to reach full mast. “Think you can help me with this?” he rubbed his bulge.

QT’s eyes changed with his happiness. He moved over to Dandy and swiftly pulled down his underwear, allowing his stiff cock to spring up, standing proud at 8 inches. His right hand changed, fingers retracted and palm opened. He consumed Dandy’s shaft able to take him down to the root.

Dandy trembled as the cool hand consumed him, his heated flesh being touched by the metal, it took only a few seconds being inside did he begin to leak pre. His body shook with anticipation of what was to come next.

In an instant, he felt it, a powerful suction that no human could produce. “Ohh oh baby oh yeah baby!” His hips bucked off his bed as his robot sucked his cock. QT’s other hand shifted and became a phallic rod, at least 7 inches. 

The rod first pressed to his balls, and it began to vibrate. Dandy cried tears of joy as his moans filled the room, the pleasing vibrations radiated through his balls. As the sucking carried on the rod made its way down, running along his taint to his waiting hole.

Dandy raised his hips even more, and the vibrating rod met his entrance. The alien hunter drooled as the vibrations caused his inner muscles to relax, and sure enough, he began to push in. The pleasure added to the vibrations allowed his inner walls to relax and he took all 7 inches.

QT continued to suck Dandy’s length while rocking the rod in and out of him. His body flexed from the intense pleasure his toes curled, and his sack tightened as release washed over him. He fired spurt after spurt of thick cum, only for it to be sucked up by QT, and none of it goes to waste as it was transferred to the rod, a hole opened up and spilled all the seed inside him.

It was an odd feeling, being filled with your own cum, but no less enjoyable. His body went slack, and QT removed himself. The man whined at the loss but was too exhausted to move.

QT’s hands returned to normal, he lifted the man was lifted up and tucked into bed, his underwear taken to be cleaned. “Th…anks…QT…” he mumbled as he fell into blissful slumber. QT cleaned up his room and left, he knew Dandy cared and valued him, even if it wasn’t public. What they had was special.

End


End file.
